GRAVITY FALLS SHIP
by llamasarecooluniverse
Summary: Want a shipfic? YOU'VE COME TO THE RIGHT PLACE! I WILL MAKE YOU A SHIPFIC FOR ANY SHIP YOU ASK FOR! HURRAY! BUT FIRST LOOK AT THE RULES AT THE BOTTOM OF CHAPTER 1! Mabel:Yay! Dipper: Wait...Did you do Pinecest? Me: Noooooo... *hides all Pinecest drawing and shipfics* SO UM YEAH ASK ME VIA REVIEW OR PM
1. Chapter 1: Pinecest bby

**MWAHHAAA PINECESSSSTTTT**

Pinecest- Dipper and Mabel...incest...not accepted by all...that may or may not be why I love them together... or maybe cuz its adorable...

"Bop!" Mabel poked her brothers nose and sat next to him. Dipper felt the blood rush to his face. For some reason every time he saw his sister he felt... weird. He couldn't explain it in his head so why should be write it down? And if anyone saw?

"What's up bro-bro?" Mabel was wearing yellow short-shorts and a white blouse with red flowers. Her chocolate eyes stared at his and he blushed. "Y-you know... B-book... Read... Baaaa..." His face burned.

_Did I seriously just ba? PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DIPPER PINES! _Mabel's pink lips pulled into a smile and she realized how much they grew up. He still wore his hat which Mabel pulled which covered his eyes and his view of her burning face. He wore longer shorts (thank god) and had on a white shirt. She made her fingers like little legs and started walking up his leg.

"Boop... Boop..." Mabel said with every step of the little man. She took a short-cut up his stomach and heard a muffled noise come out of her younger twin. She raised her eyebrow and giggled. "Can't play around without have a little unannounced entry?" She found her brother's eyes widening and his cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

He lightly cupped her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eye. _Good. If she hasn't run away yet we're good? _Dipper was still confused with his feelings for his 16 year old sister but when he touched his lips with hers, he knew that the feeling in his chest (and other places *eyebrow wiggle*) was utter love. For his sister. He felt happiness when the girl kissed him back. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck making things more awkward for the kissing twins.

Dipper dropped his hands from her face and pulled her closer. His hands were wrapped around her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. They heard a loud bang downstairs and jumped off each other. "Sorry dudes!" Soos called from downstairs. "Dropped another... thing?"

Mabel and Dipper nervously laughed. Mabel stood up to help Soos but her brother quickly grabbed his hand. "Yes?" "Love you Mabes." "Love you Dipstick."

**_R&R_**

**SO THAT WAS KINDA A PREVIEW OF WHAT CHAPTERS WOULD LOOK LIKE. YOU CAN ASK FOR A DIFFERENT SHIP. IT CAN BE ANY SHIP THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH GRAVITY FALLS. I ACCPET CANONXOC (JACKXMABEL IDK I MADE IT UP I THINK) OR ANOTHER CHARACTER FROM A DIFFERENT FANDOMXCANON FROM GF (PARAPINES NORMAN AND DIPPER) OR CANONXCANON AND YEAH... SO UM YOU CAN SAY WHAT HAPPENS LIKE IF YOU WANT WENBIE TO BE MAD THEN GET BACK TOGETHER IDK SERIOUSLY JUST DO WHATEVER**


	2. Chapter 2: Wendip for WendyCorduroy353

Suggested by: WendyCorduroy353

Wendip: Wendy and Dipper...Wendy is older than Dipper... Wendy's ex is Robbie... I don't like Robbie... Neither does Wendy... So Wendy and I are the same people( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dipper "looked" down at his journal. He was actually staring at Wendy. Stan let Wendy and her friends sleepover at the Shack. "C'mon Dipstick!" Mabel said and poked her brother in the side making him jump. "We're playing spin the bottle!" _S-spin the bottle? _Dipper's mind flew to every spin the bottle scene he made up in his head with Wendy.

"Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!" Wendy's friends cheered and Dipper put his book down, drank his soda, and sat by them. Everyone cheered in response and started.

"SPIN! SPIN! SPIN!" Nate called out and Dipper spun the bottle. It went around once. Twice. And then it started slowing. Dipper bit his lip and begged to the bottle that it would land on- "OOOO!" Everyone yelled when it landed Wendy. Tambry threw Wendy a look and started typing on her phone and talking out loud. "'Spin the bottle... Wendy has to a kiss a nine year old dork.'" Tambry rubbed her hands together and took a picture of dazed Dipper.

He blushed and yelled "I'M THIRTEEN PRACTICALLY A TEEN!" He stomped over to Wendy, grabbed her collar and gave her a kiss directly on the lips. He heard the click from a camera and everyone shouting and yelling. Mortified, he stepped back and sprinted into his room. ''DIP!" He heard his crush call out but he slammed the door and fell to the floor.

Tears ran down his face. He seriously just did that? And Tambry took a picture! She probably already posted it online and it's a hit. His parents are disappointed and disowned him to a shady farmer man for two goats, his sister will probably have to change her name, and Wendy... Wendy will have to dye her hair and move to Mexico.

"D-Dip?" Someone knocked on the door. Wendy. Crap. "I'm not here..." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Slowly Wendy opened the door. "Hey..." She smiled and he looked at her. I wonder how she would look like with dark hair when she moved to Mexico.

"IlikeyouokayDip?" Wendy blurted out and blushed sitting next to him. "What?!" "I like you..." Wendy blushed again and Dipper smiled. "I like you too, Wendy." Wendy embraced Dipper in a hug and Dipper hugged back. No this wasn't a normal spin the bottle scene.

Mabel stood outside the doorway with Tambry, Nate, and Lee. "Ship it?" Mabel asked with a smile. They all nodded in response. "Ship."

**BAGGGGAHHHHAAHHHH OMG THIS IS TERRIBLE BUT OOPSIE. I'M LIKE FREAKING BECAUSE THIS HAS BEEN UP FOR LIKE 2 DAYS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND IT HAS LIKE 8 COMMENTS LIKE OMG. AND MORE THAN ONE PERSON CAN DO A SHIP. LIKE YOU CAN REQUEST A WENDIP AND I'LL MAKE ONE FOR YOU AND IF SOMEONE ELSE REQUESTS ONE I'LL MAKE IT FOR THEM TOOOO. PS I'M OBSESSED WITH MIKA'S POPULAR SONG AND LOLLIPOP OMG THE SONGS ARE AMAZING SO YEAH**


	3. Chapter 3: Mabelx6 For Aoki Aoi 16

Suggest by: Aoki Aoi 16

Mabelx6:6 is from the movie 9... teehee 69... I haven't watched the move so 6 is gonna be really off-character... 6 is gonna be human in this...We out...

6's heart started thumping so fast when Mabel smiled at him. _C'mon 6... Pull it together... _"Whoa Sixie!" Mabel leaned over his shoulder and her breath smelled like cinnamon. _Crapcrapcrap _

"I love your painting. It's so glittery!" Mabel giggled and looked at her painting. "I don't get it. Why does yours look so good and mines so... Ick..." "Well Mabes, you need to use more natural swirls. It looks too forced. See."

6 went from behind her and held her hand which was holding the paintbrush in his. He made beautiful swirls and Mabel felt her heart jump into her throat. 6 couldn't take it seeing Mabel's pink lips just there. Not being touched by his. He turned her around and looked her up and down.

Paint splatters covers her white sweater and she wore shorts and ankle boots. How could this sweet girl pull it off so good that 6's heart felt like it would explode? "Hey Mabel?" "Yeah Sixie?" Her eyes met his and an unspoken agreement came between them.

6 wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned in. Mabel smiled and leaned into the kiss as well. When their lips touched, they felt like fireworks were dancing on their lips.

All on Mabel's mind was on Disney movie songs that could relate to her feelings right now "A dream is a wish your heart makes..." from Cinderella, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..." From Sleeping Beauty, and "Now he's dear, and so unsure... I wonder why I didn't see it there before..." From Beauty and the Beast. Mabel felt like a three year old wishing for a true love's kiss and finally getting it. She could almost see colors... Amazing... Mabel wanted to kiss him even deeper but that would seem desperate.

6's reaction was completely different. He wanted more... more... and more... Then he accidentally pushed them into their paintings. "Aw shoot!" Mabel yelled. She saw her wrecked hair and painting. 6 blushed. "You still look gorgeous." "A sorry would be nice." "Sorry..." 6 muttered. "But you have to make me a new painting." "With pleasure my lady!" He helped her clean everything and started the project.

The huge sheet was white and new, like their new relationship. The paint was memories that covered the sheet in swirls and blotches. Mabel painted her hand and put it on the bottom of the sheet. She grabbed 6's hand and painted his and put it palm up on the paper. They signed their names and smiled. A beautiful start to a beautiful relationship.


	4. Chapter 4: MabelxMermando for Cheeze18

**PLEASE NO NEW SHIPPINGS. I'M SORRY TO THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN WAITING I HATE TO DO A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK AND I'M GOING TO TRY TO GET IT DONE IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. **

* * *

Mabel sat on the beach. She had gotten the letter earlier saying he was coming today at 2:30. Mabel wasn't usually this patient sitting until 10:00 but she loved Mermando.

She felt the tears fill up her eyes and travel down her face. "Damn you, Mermando. Damn you! DAMN IT ALL!" She went over to her beach chair and flipped it. She laid down on sand. She felt a sharp tap on her shoulder and she looked up.

Tears blurring her vision, she was a tan boy with short hair wearing seaweed for pants. He tried speaking but no words came out.

Mabel quickly wiped away her tears and smiled at this boy. "S-sorry... I just..."

The boy cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears. Her vision went normal and she blinked. "D-Do I know you?" He nodded and he pointed to his legs.

"Oh! I love this game! Um...Um... You're a... SKYWALKER?" The boy shook his head and pointed to his legs and then to the water. "You like to swim with your legs?"

The boy shook his head again and ran into the water. He grabbed a fish and (still in the water), pointed angrily at the fish's tail and then to his legs.

Mabel giggled and walked into the water after the tan boy . She grabbed the fish. "Wow, your a good fisher." She placed it back in the water and then sighed. "I don't know if your gonna believe me, but my boyfriend is a merman. He has seven hearts and loves me with all of them. I was waiting for him, but he didn't come."

Mabel looked up at the boy. "See? You don't believe me." Mabel looked down and kicked her feet, flinging water up in the air. The boy wrapped his arms around Mabel from behind and kissed her cheek.

Mabel blushed and jumped a little at the touch and turned around. "Now I'm sure I know you from some where. Now where can that be?" She tapped her chin. "Oh! I know."

She placed her lips on his and slid her fingers into his wet hair. "I heard you came from down under." The boy nodded and replied, seemed to get his voice back, "Really down under."

His words flew out in a Mexican accent ((A/N: He's Mexican right?)) and he ended it with a smile. The gap between his teeth was still there. It seemed the tooth he knocked out in the first place was an adult tooth that was never going to grow back. Mabel didn't mind much. It was one of the reasons she was so attracted to him. He wasn't shy about the gap in his teeth or just about anything.

"So you wanna go back to the Shack now?" "Sí, señorita." He laughed and picked her up like she weighed nothing, and used his new legs to carry her home. Not that he knew now, but he would carry her the same way 13 years from today on their honeymoon.

* * *

**MABEL AND MERMANDO! YAY! SO YEAH, I'LL TRY TO DO THE REST OF THE SHIPPINGS BY THE TWENTY-THIRD OF DECEMBER.**


	5. Chapter 5: Diplight for utopianking

**I DON'T WATCH MLP AND DON'T TELL ME 'OH IT'S AMAZING PLZ WATCH IT PLZZZ' CUZ THEN I WILL SLAP YOU AND SAY NO, THIS ALSO MEANS THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT TWILIGHT SOOOOO. I GOT THIS OFF OF A PICTURE I SAW ON TUMBLR AND I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF IT WAS DIPPER AND TWILIGHT SO JUST STAHP JUDGING MEEEE**

* * *

Dipper rubbed his fingers together and stared in the mirror. _This is it, _he thought playing with his hair, _I'm finally going to do it._ He bit his lip and sat down. He put his big head in between his legs. 3 years after meeting her and he couldn't talk to her without the butterflies coming her name would trigger something. _Goddamn, butterflies stop it. _

.x.X.x.

Twilight stared into the window as her friend, Pinkie Pie (AKA in the human world as Pinkie), squealed as she played with Twilight's hair. "Pink, I think my hair's fine."

"No, no! I can curl it up and pin it up! It'll be great when you meet Dipper." Twilight (AKA in the human world as Twi) blushed and bit her lip. "No! Stop doing that! You'll ruin your lipstick."

"But, Pink, I don't like makeup." "Shhh! Just let me do what I do best." Pinkie patted her friend's black and purple hair and gave her a light purple dress to try on.

.x.X.x.

Pinkie had dark brown hair with pink highlights and wore a fluttery pink dress. One of her best friends, Mabel Pines, the sister of Twilight's crush, was wearing the exact dress. Unlike most girls when they find out someone else is wearing the same dress as them, Mabel and Pinkie squealed and twirled around. They winked at boys and giggled.

Dipper slapped his twin's shoulder to say 'stop-or-else'. Mabel just giggled and ran away from her brother dragging Pinkie along who was talking to a cute boy.

_She still isn't here, _Dipper tensed, _maybe she ditched. Great if she didm I'm all __alo- _The music seemed to stop for Dipper as she walked in. Twi. She looked annoyed and played with her hair which was curled and pinned up. Pinkie Pie probably made that mess on her head.

"Dipper? Are you okay? You look pale." Time seemed to go back to normal as Twilight snapped in front of his eyes. "U-Uh... Yeah! Fine! Super dooper!" Dipper stuttered and blushed.

"Are you sure? I mean-" "OKAY DUDES AND DUDETTES!" The DJ yelled. It was one of those old guys that tried to be cool and hip. "TIME FOR A SLOW DANCE. GRAB YOUR PARTNER AND LET'S SLOW DANCE!" The DJ was also extremely loud. Twilight flinched and giggled as everyone (even Derpy) got a partner and began dancing.

"Twiwillyoudancewithme?" "What?" Dipper sighed. "Twi, will you dance with me?" Twilight smiled and nodded. "Call me Twilight." ((A/N: I THOUGHT THAT LIKE THIS MOVIE I SAW THAT THIS GIRL ONLY USES HER NICKNAME N' STUFF AND ONLY TOLD HER BF BC SHE LOVED HIM SO MUCH BLUHHH)) Twilight dragged Dipper onto the dance floor and danced with him. He spanned her once or twice and got her dizzy. She actually giggled when Dipper almost fell on his own feet.

"Dip?" "Yeah?" "I think I might like-like you." Dipper smiled and dipped down to kiss her cheek. "I think I might like-like you too."

* * *

**I TRIED GODDAMN IT**


	6. Chapter 6: Candip for GravityFalls596

**I REALLY HATE tHIS SHIP REAL BAD UGH BUT CANDIPPPP**

* * *

Candy wasn't normal. She had forks taped to her fingers for God's sake! Her friends were a girl that sounded like a wrestler and her other friend... well, her other friend was the sister of the cutest boy in Gravity Falls.

He had taken a trip there a few months ago and now it was August. August 25th to be exact. The boy of Candy's dreams was going home.

Why? Candy had been a good crush. She made him laugh and talked to him and gave him space when he needed it.

He was leaving and she didn't even know if he liked her. Candy put her face in her hands and hiccups back sobs.

Oh, Dipper Pines, how could you do this? Candy stood up and ran out. She had 5 and a half minutes to get to the bus stop 10 minutes way. But love always finds a way doesn't it?

.x.X.x.

Grunkle Stan crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Where's the damn bus?" Mabel Pines was upset leaving great friends and Dipper Pines was upset about leaving the journal and a special girl.

Dipper had gotten over Wendy and realized that he needed to find someone his own age. Maybe someone with glasses, long raven black silky hair, and had forks taped to her fingers. That narrowed that down to one person, Candy.

Dipper was beyond upset when Mabel had told them Candy wasn't going to be there because she had pneumonia. Then the bus pulled up 8 minutes late. Grunkle Stan bit his lip realizing how much these kids changed his life. They would be gone for 9 months. Where did the girl with the braces and the contagious laugh and the too serious boy who wanted to grow up faster than others? They went home about 500 miles away (I'm guessing, geez).

Mabel gave Stan a big hug and wiped her watery eyes. She gave Grenda, who showed up to see them go, a hug and let a sob escape her mouth.

"Oh, Mabel." Grenda's voice was smaller as she squeezed Mabel until she couldn't breathe. "Grenda?" She laughed-cried. "Your squeezing me to death." "Sorry..." Grenda let her friend go as Stan shook hands with Dipper.

"So can we come back next summer?" Dipper asked. "Yes!" Stan tried to cover up his excitement. "I mean, uh, I don't care. Now, c'mon get on the bus before it leaves." Stan pushed them closer to the bus as Candy ran over screaming "Wait! Wait!" Her accent was strong and she gasped for air.

"Candy?" Dipper breathed out and dunked under Stan's arm. He ran over to her and Candy's eyes glittered with excitement. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed the collar of his vest and pulled him into a long kiss which was interrupted by the bus driver honking the horn.

Dipper pulled away and smiled embarrassed. "So, uh... I'll see you... Next summer?" Candy asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "Mostly likely." "Good. I had a great summer with you." She kissed his cheek and waved. He ran onto the bus to meet a pouting Mabel.

"No fair! I was suppose to meet my summer romance! Not you!"

* * *

**OKAY SO I'M REALLY TIRED AND TOO LAZY TO READ YOUR STORY TO SEE WHAT YOURLUNA CHARACTER IS LIKE SO I'LL JUST SKIP IT AND WHEN I'M NOT LAZY, I'LL READ IT. OH AND MY COUSIN WAS PLAYING CALL OF DUTY AND I SCREAMED REALLY LOUD WHEN THIS MONSTER POPPED UP ONTHE ELEVATOR THINGY. ALSO I GOT HYPNOSIS BY A YOUTUBE VIDEO AND I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING.**


End file.
